It's Gotta Be You! Chapter 1 by Telly
by CookieSwag-Gurrl
Summary: Hey Hey(: I'm Alana. I'm just a some what normal 16 year old. My dad is One Directions manager. And Liam is like my brother. I live in London with my sister Izzy, and Nat. Nat is 12 and Izzy is my twin. But she has blonde hair, bigger, and looks way different. I was born 2 minutes earlier. So yay(:


Hey Hey(: I'm Alana. I'm just a some what normal 16 year old. My dad is One Directions manager. And Liam is like my brother. I live in London with my sister Izzy, and Nat. Nat is 12 and Izzy is my twin. But she has blonde hair, bigger boobs, and looks way different. I was born 2 minutes earlier. So yay(: My mom travels around the world. We have 10 maids and live in a huge house. Girls are contastly surrouding us. Because Liam is always over. The boys have came over once. They seem nice. But enough about me. Moving on.

" Lana! " Liam shouted.

" Whattt? " I moaned from up stairs.

" The boys are here! " He shouted back up.

" Okay Liam. I will be right down. " I said. I walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. " LANA! " Liam shouted again. " Calm the hell down! I'm coming! " I shouted back. I walked down stairs. " Finnally! " Liam said. " Hey Alana. " Harry said. " Hey, " I blushed. I really like Harry. " Come sit with us and talk! We havent seen you in like dayss! " Louis said. " Okay, " I laughed. We walked towards the livingroom. I took a seat on our cream colored leather sofa.

" How have you been? " Niall asked. " Just peachy. " I said with a smirk. " Good good. " Louis said. They were all giggling except Harry. "Um, whats going on? " I asked. " Harry, I have to talk to you. " Liam said standing up. "Or don't tell me. " I mummered under my breath.

**Liam's P.O.V**

" Harry I need to talk to you, " I said standing up. I walked into the kitchen with him. " Are you going to tell her? " I asked. " I don't know! What if she doesn't like me back!? Then what. " Harry said raising his voice." Harry, " I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked down. " I know Alana. She likes you. She always says things about you. It's obvious. She blushes whenever you say ' Hey ' to her. She likes you! " " I will today. We're staying until late. When we have the bonfire I will tell her. " He said. " Promise? " I asked. " Promise. " " And, don't hurt her. She is fragile. You know what happened when she caught Jake and Holly. " I said. " I know. I won't ever hurt her. " Harry said. He walked out.

**Alana's P.O.V**

Harry and Liam walked back into the room. I was on the Ipad scrolling on facebook. Chatting with some friends and laughing with the other boys. " Everything okay? " I asked Harry as he walked in. " Yeah, " He said he sat down beside me. I couldn't help but get nervous. I liked him. We all continued talking and laughing until Izzy came in crying. " What's wrong Izzy? " I asked standing up and hugging her. ( We were really close ) The rest of the boys all stood up. ' H..He... He.. BROKE UP WITH ME! " Izzy said breaking down into my shoulder. Zayn came over and pulled her away from me. She like, warped my spine.

Zayn likes Iz. Everyone can tell. And the flirt all the time. They walked outside to talk. I decided to start cooking. My parents weren't home were in America with Nat. She was filming a movie, She was Primrose in The Hunger Games. I gave the maids some money and the night off to go shopping and out to dinner. " Do I smell taco's? " Harry asked. He had a beautiful smile on his face. " Yes you do! " I said smiling. " And I never got a hug! " I added. I ran and jumped into his arms. He hugged back tightly. We were both laughing. " You are crazy light! " he said as I let go. " Shut up! I'm 140! " I said playfully punching him. " And thats perfect. " He said. He pulled me back into a long hug.

" DID YOU TELL HER? " Niall yelled. He was jumping around and waving his arms every where. I pulled away from Harry. " Tell me what? " I asked. " I will talk to you later. " Harry said walking out. " Really Niall? " I heard Louis whisper. " Sorry. " He mouthed. " Yeah, well the tacos are done. " I said breaking the silence. " Yess! " Niall shouted. Liam went to get Harry and everyone sat down at the table. I sat the food on the table and found myself sitting next to Harry.

After dinner it was dark. We were going to have a bonfire. Liam went outside with the boys and got it started while me and Izzy went to get into something more comfortable. " Is there something between you and Zayn ? " I asked her. " No, but he tolded me he liked me. " She said smiling. " Cute. " I said walking into my room. I went to my closet and got some sweat pants and one of Liams hoddies. After I got changed I walked downstairs and outside. The boys were all sitting on pillows singing " Torn ". I went and sat by Liam and joined in.

_Nothing's fine I'm torn _

I started singing. And everyone stopped. I was the only one singing. " Oh my god! " Louis said. " Was that you? " " Shit.. " I mummbled. " That was amazing! " Liam added. " Yea. " I said blushing. I grabbed a blanket and snuggled into Liam. " Lets play Truth or Dare! " Niall shouted. I looked across the fire at Zayn and Izzy. They both nodded. " Okay. " I said. " Harry, Truth or Dare! " Louis said. " Dare, " He said. Louis got up and whispher something to Harry. He got up and walked towards me. He held out his hand. " Alana, I need to talk to you. " He said. I took his hand and got up. Everyone was smiling a cooing. What was he gonna say?


End file.
